


A New Obsession

by CursedCherry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCherry/pseuds/CursedCherry
Summary: Peeps (Pink Pearl) realizes she's developing feelings for the cute punk chick she met at the rink a few months ago.





	A New Obsession

Peep let out an almost exasperated huff as she slipped back onto her bed, her face flushing pure pink as she slipped her hand between her legs. She hadn't intended to find the energetic skater she had met mere months ago so _damned_ attractive, and yet here she was. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she slipped her fingers into herself almost embarrassingly easily, her free hand coming up to her chest to one of her pierced nipples. Her forefinger and thumb gently brushed against the cool metal, earning another whine as it tugged on her skin in just the right way.  
It was something, sure, but it wasn't _enough_. Peep took a shaky breath, letting her eye slip closed as she continued to work herself up to the edge, the task becoming easier once she began to imagine it was Spinel pressing into her, her fingers working her sensitive chest. The mere thought of it sent a spike of heat straight to her gut, and she tossed her head back, letting out a breathy moan. She wasn't sure what it was about her that made her so attractive.  
Maybe it was the cheeky little grin Spinel would give her whenever she passed by on the rink, or the way her eyes seemed to light up as soon as she looked at her, or maybe even the way her voice lilted whenever she'd affectionately call her toots-  
Peeps would have barely noticed that she had hit her climax if it hadn't been for the shaky little cry for Spinel that had left her lips, her orgasm washing over her in waves. She let out shaky little pants as it began to ebb, slowly drawing her fingers from herself with a soft sigh. Suddenly, the realization hit her like a truck, and her face felt as if it was on fire once again.  
_Shit. Shit shit shit shit._  
She was falling hard for Spinel.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This drabble is a part of the Roller Derby AU me and my good friend EggingtonToast are working on (they did a quick drabble too, go check it out here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134204 ) I know it's not very long, but I promise we're working on making this a full fledged series. Stay tuned dears, and thanks for reading~


End file.
